Humanity
by Digifan316
Summary: Part 5 is up. Rated PG-13 for volenice in Chapters 2 & 3. Ch. 4 is an explination.
1. A creation of a weapon

****

HUMANITY

By

Digifan3:16

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Kids WB, 4 KIDS productions, Nintendo, and Game Freak does. It wouldn't do any good to sue me anyway, I'm broke.

"The mediator between brain and muscle must be the heart."

--Metropolis

By

Thea Von Harbou

Our story begins when our mysterious, hazel-eyed character, with brown hair, is walking through a forest, when all of a sudden, a net falls upon him. "What's going on?" He asked. 

Then a voice said, "Be quit, you'll find out!" The last thing our character saw before being knocked unconscious was a big red R.

2 hr. Later…

"So, you're finally awake?" Was the first voice our character heard when he woke up. "Huh?" 

"Where?" He asked, then he saw his kidnappers face. "I know you! You're Giovanni, the Viridian City Gym leader!" He said. 

"Smart kid," Giovanni replied, "it looks like our random human picking idea worked." 

"Huh?" Our character asked. 

"Call it bad timing." Giovanni answered. "If someone else arrived before you, another person would be the subject of my experiment." 

"Experiment?" 

"Oh yes, the experiment. You are to become the first B.R.I.AN. , a Bio-living Robotic Intelligence ANdroid." 

"A what?" 

"A cyborg." 

"Oh." "And you will do what I say." 

"Did you escape from Bellevue? Because you're nuts!" 

"Oh yeah!" Giovanni said, as he was about to flash a mirror in front of his "experiment." 

"What the? Its… it's a brain! My brain!" The last thing the future B.R.I.AN. saw was scientists working on his body, then he blacked out.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So what did you think? Rate and send me your opinions.


	2. 

Thanks for your reviews, and sorry it took so long

Thanks for your reviews, and sorry it took so long. I just want to get one thing out of the way: No, B.R.I.AN's real name is not Tai or anyone associated with Digimon. I don't plain on having crossover with Digimon. At least, not now. :) Also, I don't know how to spell some Pokemon names, so if I miss spell anything, just ignor it.

We find our heroes lost (again) in the woods.

"Well Ash, thanks to your instincts we're lost, AGAIN!" Yelled Misty

"Toge toge toge preeeeeeee!" ("Don't yell at daddy again mommy!")

"Well, maybe if you quit nagging at me all the time…" Ash said, but was interupted by Misty.

" I DO NOT!" Misty responded.

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Nock it off guys!" Brock told them, but they didn't hear him.

"I DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Pikachu had decided he had heard enough and, of course…

"PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" ("STOP!")

…thundershocks both Ash and Misty. After that, they calmed down a little.

"Sorry Ash, I'm just stressed out that we're lost." Misty said.

"It's okay Misty, I'm stressed too." Replied Ash.

"Listen," Brock said, "why don't we rest hear for a while. This way, we can calm down and have enough energy to get to Humanity."

"Okay." They both said in unison.

"I'm going to a lake I saw a few minutes back to let my water Pokemon take a rest." Misty said.

"Okay. Brock and I will get the fire wood." Ash said.

What they didn't notice was a figure hiding in the bushes.

"They're hear." The figure said into a walky-talky.

"Yes. When you give me the signal, I'll take them down and get Pikachu. Out!"

A few minutes latter…

Misty was watching her water Pokemon swimming and talking to Togepi.

"Toge toge toge toge toge?" ("Why did you yell at daddy?")

"I was just angry with him that's all." Misty said.

"Toge toge toge toge?" ("Do you love daddy?")

The only thing a shocked Misty could respond with was "Uh… um… why don't we go back to camp?"

"Toge!" ("Okay!")

Misty called her Pokemon and walked back to camp. While she was walking, she was in deep thought.

"Am I in love with Ash? He's a nice guy and I wish that I could stop yelling at him all the time. I was originally with him until he paid me back for a new bike, but now I'm not sure if I would leave if he did."

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were done collecting firewood and Brock was cooking, while Ash, like Misty, is in deep thought.

"Do I love Misty? She is my best friend and was with me since day one and I have more than enough money to buy her a new bike, so why won't I?"

Just as soon as Misty appeared, Brock has finished cooking and served them lunch. They didn't have time to enjoy it however…

*BOOOOOM*

…as a smoke bomb was launched and blinded the trio.

"Who?" Misty asked.

"Three guesses!" Ash responded.

"Prepare for trouble folks!"

"And make it double with some smoke!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meeowth! That's right!"

"Forget it, you're not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Oh contraire." James said.

"We have a little gift for you twerps," Jessie said as a man with brown hair, a brown pants, and a black tee shirt with an unbutton shirt over it. "Meet B.R.I.AN, a new member to help us get our prize."

"So ya better hand him over now." Meeowth confidently said.

"Or I'll just take him." B.R.I.AN said.

"Not a chance." Ash said.

"That's right," Misty said. "You'll have to fight all of us if you want to get Pikachu."

"And that'll be a challenge." Replied a confident Brock.

"Oh, I doubt that rock boy." B.R.I.AN said with confidence. "Give me you best shot!"

"Chicorita! GO!" Ash said as he threw his Pokeball containing the grass Pokemon.

"CHICA!" ("READY!") The little Pokemon said.

"This little weed?" B.R.I.AN responded. "I thought this was going to be a challenge, not a sparing match."

"CHICA?! Chica chica!" ("WEED?! Why you…!) Chicorita said, very angry.

"Chicorita, razor leaf!" Ash ordered the Pokemon.

"Chica chicaorita!" ("My pleasure!")

Chicorita launched 2 of her razor leafs, but it was to no avail as B.R.I.AN catches them with no effort.

"Is that the best you got?" B.R.I.AN asked. "Care to try again?"

"CHICA CHICA CHICA!" ("YOU'RE GOING DOWN!") She said as she launches another razor leaf.

"HEAT WAVE!" B.R.I.AN said, and a red beam shot out of his eye and burned the razor leaf to ash. "Why don't you use two Pokemon, Pallet boy?" He said. "You might have a better chance. Keyword: MIGHT!"

"Bulbasaur! Help Chicorita!" Ash yelled as the little Pokemon came out of his ball.

"What am I, a weedwhacker?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"Bulbasaur! Chicorita! Vine whip!" Ash ordered both of his Pokemon.

"Bulba bulbasaur!" "Chica Chicorita!" ("You got it!") They both said in unison as they used there vine whips on B.R.I.AN, but like the razor leaf, it was to no avail as he just simply grabbed both vines with his hands.

"You had your fun, now it my turn." B.R.I.AN said while still holding on to the vines. "SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM!" He yelled as an electric shock ran through both Pokemon!

"BULLLLBAAAAAAAAAAA!" "CHICAAAAAA! ("OWWWWWWWWWWW!") They both yelled in unison.

Misty took Togepi and hid her in the bushes. "I think that you should stay here until its safe Togepi." She said.

"Toge toge." ("Ok mommy.")

"Next." B.R.I.AN said. But just before Ash could call out another Pokemon…

"Arvok! Bind now!" Jessie said as the snake Pokemon wrapped himself around Ash, causing him to pass out.

"ASH!" Misty yelled.

"Vulpex! GO!" Brock yelled as the fire Pokemon popped out.

"This thing?" B.R.I.AN said. "I wanted to fight, not have a barbecue. This little thing ain't a challenge."

"VULPEX?! Vul vul vul vul vul vul vulpex!" ("LITTLE?! I'll show you what I can do!") She said.

"Yeah, I called you little." B.R.I.AN said. "Let's see what you got."

"VULPEX! FIRE SPIN!" Brock ordered.

"VUL VUL VULPEX!" ("YOU GOT IT!")

Vulpex shoots out her fire spin and engulfs B.R.I.AN in the flames.

"VULPEX!" ("YES!")

"And me without my marshmallows." Both Brock and Vulpex heard from the flames as they saw B.R.I.AN emerge, with a quarter of the right his face gone, and in its place was a metallic piece.

"Looks like my secretes out." B.R.I.AN said. "I'm a cyborg. If you're wondering why my clothes and the rest of me isn't burning is because I'm testing a flame-retardant chemical. And apparently it worked. But enough about me." Then, he took one look at Vulpex and said:

"ICE COLD STARE!" And a blue beam shot right out of his right eye and covered Vulpex with ice.

"One Vulpex flavored Pokesickle. I prefer chocolate myself." He said.

Before Brock could call her back…

"Wheezing! Tackle attack!"

And the gaseous Pokemon tackled and knocked Brock out.

"What about you little mermaid?" B.R.I.AN asked Misty.

But before Misty could do anything, Lickatong used his giant tong to lick Misty.

"I don't feel too good." She said weakly.

"Of course you don't." Jessie said. "We altered Lickatong here so he can poison humans." Then, Misty passed out.

Just then, Pikachu tried to ambush them, but B.R.I.AN caught him by his tail.

"You want to shock me?" B.R.I.AN asked. "Just try it."

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" The mouse screamed as he used his power to shock B.R.I.AN, but it had no effect.

"Nice try you little…" But before B.R.I.AN could finish, the screen in his eyes read:

"WARNING! WARNING! CIRCUIT DAMAGE!"

As B.R.I.AN saw the warning, his mind flashed images of him being captured, and being operated on, but anything before that, is a blank.

"I… I… I remember…" B.R.I.AN said. "I remember being human!" He then took one look at Team Rocket and their Pokemon that scared them so much, they couldn't move.

"Tell your boss this," he said. "If you or Team Rocket comes anywhere near me, I will destroy them!" He then pointed his palms at TR.

"CHAOTIC MISSLES!"

And little, but powerful missiles shot out of his hands, causing a big explosion.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" TR yelled as they were launched into the sky.

Then, B.R.I.AN saw 3 fallen bodies, a frozen Pokemon, and Pickachu and a Togepi crying.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Changes

"Pika

"Pika." ("Ash.") Pikachu said sadly as he saw the unconscious bodies of his friends.

"CHICKA!" ("YOU!") Chickorita said as she looks at B.R.I.AN.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I was under Team Rocket's control." B.R.I.AN said. "Right now, I got to get your friends to the hospital." He said, but just as soon as he goes near Misty…

"TOGIE!" ("NO!") Togiepi shouted and used her psychic powers to throw B.R.I.AN across the wood, and into a tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF!"

"TOGIE TOGIE TOGIE PREE!" ("I WON'T LET YOU HURT MOMMY OR DADDY!") She said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I have to get them to the nearest hospital or they'll die!" B.R.I.AN said.

"Togie? PREE!" ("Hospital? I GOT IT!") Togiepi said. Then, she moved her arms back and forth and teleported everyone to the nearest hospital.

"I NEED HELP!" B.R.I.AN shouted, as Nurse Joy and another woman, with pink hair, came to his aid.

"OH MY! CHANSEY, GET THESE KIDS AND POKEMON TO INTENSIVE CARE! STAT!" Joy said.

"You got it!" The woman said as she took them to their rooms. Then, Joy saw B.R.I.AN.

"AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Joy asked.

"Long story. I'm fine." B.R.I.AN said as he put his right palm to his face, and the quarter of skin that was missing was replaced.

"How?" Joy asked.

  
"I'm a cyborg and I just repaired my missing skin." B.R.I.AN said. Then, something clicked. "WAIT! You called her Chansey?" He asked. "Where am I? Where's you Pokemon?"

"You're in Humanity." Joy said. "And the reason that there are no Pokemon is because…" but she was interrupted by sounds of screaming…

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"BULBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CHICKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"VULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"TOGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" B.R.I.AN demanded.

"Watch." Joy said.

As he watched, the Pokemon changed shape. Their bodies changed as their legs, arms, and other parts grew until finally they looked…

"Human?!"

Sure enough, Pikachu looked like a blond man, while Bulbasaur looked liked a man with blue hair, and green streaks. Vulpex looked like a woman with dark pink hair, and Chickorita looked like a woman with green hair, and Togiepi looked like a woman with whitish-blond hair.

How?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"We'll tell you later." Chansey said. "Right now, we got to get cloths on them. They're unconscious from the pain. When they wake up, they won't know what happened."

"Plus, we have to take care of your friends." Joy said.

"They're not my friends, I did this to them." B.R.I.AN said.

"WHAT?!" Both Joy and Chansey said at the same time.

"It's like this…" B.R.I.AN said as he was explaining the whole story.

*******************************************************

A few minutes later, Joy and Chansey just had shocked expressions as they went to check on Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"How are they?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"You got them here just in time." Joy said.

"Another minute, and they would be dead." Chansey said.

"I hope that everyone can…" But before B.R.I.AN can finish…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OW! OH! OW!

…he was thrown across 3 rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked as he got up. "Who did that?" Just then, the data in his head read:

SOURCE: TOGIEPI.

LEVEL: 5.

ATTACK: TELEKENETICS.

"That's not possible. Not even the most powerful Togiepi could do that." He said.

"Oh, but I did." A woman dressed in a blue shirt and red shorts, and sneakers said.

"Togiepi?" He asked.

"Yes, and you're going to pay for what you did to mommy, daddy, uncle Brock, and all my friends." She said.

"It doesn't matter what you look like." B.R.I.AN said as…

*STNIK*

…two metallic hooked claws popped out of his arms.

"Because I'm going to turn you into a scrambled egg!" He said as he charged for Togapi. But was stopped…

"NO!" By the now human Bulbasar as used his tackle attack. The attack was so power full, it nearly knocked B.R.I.AN out.

"How is this possible?" He asked. Just then, two vines grabbed his arms. He looked up and saw the now human Chickorita, dressed in a green tanktop, with blue pants, and black shoes, with vines sticking out of her arms, and connected to B.R.I.AN.

"None of us know," she said, "but we won't let you hurt our friends."

"SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM!" B.R.I.AN said, and, like last time, electricity went from his hands and through Chickorita's vines, shocking Chickoarita.

  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She said. Bulbasaur went to check on her, but B.R.I.AN charging towards them both.

"TIME FOR ME TO MAKE A POKEMON SALID!" He said as he charged.

"YOU WON'T DO ANYTHING!" The now human Vulpex, wearing a fire red T-shirt, with blue pants, and red shoes, yelled. She then had flames fly out of her mouth, and they formed a circle around B.R.I.AN.

"I don't know how or why this is possible, but I don't care." B.R.I.AN said. "ICE COLD STARE!" And the blue beam shot out of his right eye and turned the flames in to ice. He shatters them as runs towards everyone. "I'M GOING TO PUT YOUR FIRE OUT!"

"NO!" The now human Pikachu, dressed in a yellow T-shirt, with blue pants, and white shoes, yelled as electricity came from his arms, and zapped B.R.I.AN.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He said as he fell to his knees.

"Guys, don't you remember? He turned against Team Rocket after I zapped him." Pikachu said.

"So? He hurt mom and dad." Togiepi said.

"And tried to kill us." Bulbasaur said.

"I'm sorry for all of that." B.R.I.AN said as he retracted his claws. "I was under TR'S control when I attacked you guys and your trainer. The attack on you guys now was because I couldn't control my anger. I'm not human, I'm part machine. Its kind of hard to control my anger since I don't have half of my humanity."

"I know that now. I understand that you normally wouldn't have attacked us." Pikachu said. "Consider your self forgiven."

"What about the others?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"Hey, if TR did to me what they did to you, I would've gone nuts." Vulpex said.

"I guess I would have too." Bulbasaur said.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're no longer under TR'S control anymore. Who knows what could have happened if you still were." Chickorita said.

"What about you Togiepi?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"It's going to be tough," she said. "But if uncle Pikachu can forgive, then so can I."

"Thank you." B.R.I.AN said. "As for you Joy, can you explain all of this?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

NEXT: An Explanation.


	4. An Expination

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy and the others sat down, as she explained everything

Ok, here's why the pokemon became human. Also this has hints of Delilah and Prof. Oak romance (Yes, I think that they would make a great couple. If you don't like it, as Crow would say, "Bite me, it's fun!").

After a few minutes, Nurse Joy and the others sat down, as she explained everything.

"Hundreds of years ago, around the time of the Samurai, a great evil had swept the land. This evil possessed three people, changed them into monsters with dark powers, and was on the verge of taking over not only the town of Humanity, but Japan and the whole world. A young Emperor requested the aid of his kingdom's most powerful wizard to give strength to the town's Pokemon. The problem is that the wizard was near sited and the day he read the spell, a powerful explosion rocked the town while he read half of it. The explosion caused his glasses to break, and he accidentally read the last half of a spell to give humans the power of Pokemon."

"So that's why we look human." Chickorita pointed out.

"And Togiepi was able to throw me through three rooms." B.R.I.AN said.

"Yes," Joy responded, "but it turned out to be a blessing. The new Pokemon/Humans were able to drive the evil out of the people. But, before it disappeared, it said 'We'll return.' However, it hasn't been back since."

"So, all the Pokemon in the town, or enter the town, become human once they leave the pokeball?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"Yes, but they turn back to normal once they leave." Joy said.

"But, how do you have gym matches?" Togiepi asked.

"The normal way since Pokemon still have their powers." Joy said. Just then, Chancy ran into the room.

"NURSE JOY! THE KIDS ARE WAKING UP!" She said.

"LET'S GO!" Joy said, but B.R.I.AN just sat there. Togeipi walked up to him.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. B.R.I.AN was taken aback. He didn't expect the kid of the people he helped nearly kill to ask to see her parents. Togeipi was equally surprised, but something told her to ask.

"I'll only make things worse." B.R.I.AN said.

"I'll explain everything to them. I'm sure that you want to be there and ask them for forgiveness." She said. He thought about it for a minute.

"Ok. I'll do it." He said.

When they got there, Ash, Misty, and Brock started to wake up.

"Ohhh. Where are we?" Misty asked.

"MOM!" Togeipi said. Misty then got a good look at Togeipi, too bad she didn't see the transformation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S TOGEIPI?!" Misty yelled.

"Misty, why are you shouting?" Ash asked.

"ASH!" All of Ash's pokemon yelled. But, like Misty, he wasn't there for the transformation.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! ARE YOU WITH TEAM ROCKET?!" Ash asked.

"Ash it's me, Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"And I'm Togeipi." Togeipi said.

"WHAT?!" Both Misty and Ash yelled in unison.

"Guys, what's with the shouting?" Brock asked, then he saw Vulpex. But, like the others, he wasn't there for the transformation.

"HI MY NAME'S BROCK! I'M A NICE GUY! I LIKE YOUR HAIR ITS SHINY!" He said. Vulpex giggled a little.

"Thanks Brock." She said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"She's your Vulpex." Chickorita said.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Brock asked.

"It's like this…" Joy said as she explained the whole story.

A few minutes later, the three trainers had a look of shock on their faces as Joy finished the story. They couldn't believe that one mistake made by one person a long time ago could have such a great effect on pokemon and their trainers today.

"Okay, so now, you guys are human." Brock said.

"Yep." They all said at the same time.

"But how did we get here? We were all knocked out by Team Rocket." Misty said.

"I teleported everyone here." Togiepi said. "But that wouldn't have been possible with out the help of…" But before she could finish, she saw that the person she was talking about wasn't even in the room. "Where are you? I told them I'll explain everything." Just then, B.R.I.AN walked into the room.

"Hi." He said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" Misty asked

"PIKACHU! THUNDER SHOCK!" Ash yelled.

"Um, Ash, he turned against TR when I shocked him the first time." Pikachu said.

"He did?" All three trainers said in unison.

"After he shocked me, it damaged some of my circuits, and I remembered I was the subject of an experiment." B.R.I.AN said.

"You were human?" Brock asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I can't remember anything before the experiment." B.R.I.AN said. "And I was under Giovani's control. Pikachu's thunder shock damaged some of my circuits, and unlocked how I became a cyborg. Anything before that, is a blank."

"So you were under Giovani's control when you attacked us?" Ash asked.

"Yes." B.R.I.AN said. "I'm sorry for sending you guys to the hospital."

"Its no problem. We understand now that you were under TR'S control." Ash said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Misty said.

"Don't worry." Brock said.

"Thank you guys." B.R.I.AN said.

Meanwhile, in a place that isn't anywhere in the world, three dark, black forms were waking up from a long rest.

"Ahhhhh… three humans have just arrived." One of the forms said.

"I sense them too. Full of hopes and desires." The second form said.

"It should be easy to tempt them." The third form said.

"At last, we will have our revenge!" The first form said.

Meanwhile, in Pallet, Delilah was working on her garden, when suddenly, she got a pounding headache, and saw the three dark forms in her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NOT MY BOY!" She shouted.

"Delilah? Honey? What's wrong?" Prof. Oak asked his girlfriend.

"We need to go to Humanity. NOW!" She said

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. A night on the town

NOTE: Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's pokemon are teenage humans

NOTE: Ash's, Misty's, and Brock's pokemon are teenage humans. Also, I know I missed spelled Delilah, I got it from a fanfic. Also, does anyone remember the episode where the gang was at this garden outside of Pallet? Did that Gloom evolved into a Vileploom? Well, till I here other wise, I'm going to say that she didn't.

Outside of the hospital, the now human Pokemon wanted to look around the town. B.R.I.AN decided to stay with them incase Team Rocket wanted to attack again. Once outside, the Pokemon saw skyscrapers that touched the sky, humans talking to some humans with wings on their backs or horns on their heads.

"Every Pokemon here is human?" Chickorita asked.

"Looks that way." Pikachu said.

"AT LAST! I CAN DATE ASH!" Chickorita said, causing everyone to fall down anime style.

"No, my dad loves my mom and will date her." Togipi said.

"No, me." Chickorita shot back.

"Her!"

"Me!"

"HER!"

"ME!"

"Nothing worse than two teenage girls arguing." B.R.I.AN said. "Bulbasaur, you get Chickorita."

"Gladly." The former grass/animal type said as he used his vine whip, and Brian used…

"RESTRAINING ORDER!"

…two strong cables to separate Togipi and Chickorita.

"Look you two, we're here to have a good time. Don't ruin it." Vulpex said and she saw something that caught her eye. "OOOOO! A DANCE CLUB! CAN WE GO?!"

"Hmmmmm…" Pikachu said. "I don't see why not."

"That's great." A voice said behind them. They turned and looked and saw Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"MOM! DAD! UNCLE BROCK!" Togipi said excitedly. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Nurse Joy gave us a clean bill of health." Misty said.

"Yeah. Just in time too. Tomorrow, I'm ready to battle!" Ash said.

"And I'm ready to dance!" Brock said.

"LET'S GO!" Vulpex said as she took Brock into the club.

"You guys go ahead." Togipi said. "I'm going to look around some more."

  
"Same here." B.R.I.AN said. "I want to know the area where I am." And everyone else went into the club.

******************************************************************

"Why didn't you want to go in?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Togipi said.

  
"I wanted to explore some more." B.R.I.AN said.

  
"Come on. I'm a psychic type." Togipi said.

"But you can't read minds." B.R.I.AN said.

  
"I forgot." She said, causing the both of them to laugh. They reached a restaurant and saw a mini van, and a brown hair woman come out with a gray hair man.

"GRANDMA! PROFESSOR OAK!" Togipi said as she ran to hug the two.

"Who…?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Togipi?" Delilah asked.

"Yep." Togipi said. "And this is B.R.I.AN."

"Ms. Ketchum?" B.R.I.AN asked.

"Yes?" She replied.

"There's something I have to tell you…"

*********************************************************************

At the club, the three trainers and their pokemon were dancing up a storm. Everyone looked as Misty and Ash were dancing together. This caused Chickorita to be a little jealous.

  
"I know what you're thinking, and no. If Ash is in love with a girl, its Misty." Pikachu said.

  
"But I'm much better." Chickorita said. "I can be better than Misty."

"In love? No." Pikachu said. "But how about in dancing?"

"Hmmmmmm?" She said as Pikachu extended his hand. "Let's show these two how it's done." She said as they went on to the dance floor. Almost immediately, they got the most attention as they were doing a better job dancing than Ash and Misty.

"WOW! Look at them go!" Ash said.

"GO 'RITA! GO PIKA!" Misty said, and started a chant.

"HEY! Look at that Brock!" Vulpex said as she and Brock were drinking soda at a table.

"Hey, who knew that Pikachu and Chickorita were such good dancers." Brock said. At another table was Bulbasaur, depressed that he had no one to dance with. A woman joined him.

"This seat taken?" A woman asked.

"No, go a head." Bulbasaur said.

  
"Thanks. You a pokemon too?" She asked.

"Bulbasaur." He said as he noticed the big flower on her head. "And judging by that flower, you're a Gloom."

"Yep. It's been a long time Bulba." She said.

  
"Huh?" He responded.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the garden outside of Pallet." She said, then it dawned on him.

"Holly! ITS YOU!" He shouted as he hugged the Gloom.

******************************************************************

"So, let me get this straight, you were human…" Delilah said.

"Yes." B.R.I.AN responded.

"Giovanni captured you and sent you to hurt my son, his friends, and take Pikachu…"

"Yes."

"But when Pikachu shocked you, your circuits malfunctioned, and you remember the operation…"

"Correct."

"But you don't remember your past, and you turned against Team Rocket and sent them packing."

"Its true. I'm sorry that I hurt them, but I was under Team Rockets control." B.R.I.AN said. "Your son and his friends forgave me and…"

"Well, if they did, then so can I." Delilah said. "Speaking of my son, where is he? Is he in trouble?"

"Delilah saw something about her son being in trouble." Prof. Oak said.

'I'm getting strong energy readings from her.' B.R.I.AN thought. 'What could they mean?'

  
"Dad's fine. He and mom went to a dance club." Togipi said. Just then, they heard sirens whaling past them, going towards the club.

"What's going on?" Togipi asked.

"I got a radio transmission. It's the club." B.R.I.AN said. "THE OTHERS ARE IN TROUBLE!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
